Yuuka, Rise Of The Yokai Clan
by CrescentFlame
Summary: The Nura clan isn't the only powerful Yokai Yakuza Clan in Japan, for farther up north is the Yuuka Clan, not as big as the Nura Clan, but just as powerful, this is their story. Warning: Reincarnated Rihan!


**Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of any of this! Except some of the OCs and plot! Now please, enjoy. **

Summary: The Nura clan isn't the only powerful Yokai Yakuza Clan in Japan, for farther up north is the Yuuka Clan, not as big as the Nura Clan, but just as powerful, this is their story.

* * *

"Miyu-sama?" A teenage girl with long dark blue and purple hair said, "I over heard some of the other girls talking about a new student."

The girl's hair was tied into a side ponytail and she also had large dark blue eyes with her right eye being covered by her bangs and wore an untucked white shirt under an unbuttoned blue jacket, a red tie which hangs loosely, a knee length black and white striped skirt, and knee high messy looking black socks. She also wore her rosario around her neck.

"A new student?" A tall, slim, large busted teenage girl with golden red hair replied, "That's unusual, who in their right mind would want to live up here, in Akiren Town."

The girl also had expressive dark green eyes with a long scar over her right eye and deeply tanned skin. She wore the same outfit as the smaller girl with ripped black thigh high socks and the blue jacket was replaced with a brown leather jacket as well as she wore no tie.

"Much agreed, Akira." The dark blue haired girl replied, "What do you think, Miyu-sama?"

"I think," A short teenage girl with red tinted black hair, who had to be Miyu, said, "we should just leave it be."

The girl's hair was wild, wavy and styled with the top cropped short and the bottom kept at chin length with and she also had narrow hazel eyes. She wore the same outfit as the other two girls only she had black pantyhose, her shirt was only half-tucked, her jacket was replaced by a scarlet hoodie, and her tie was tied tightly around her collar.

"What!?" the other two said, slightly shocked by their leader's decision.

"Well, at least until we meet the brat." Miyu smirked, "Don't you agree, Xyril?"

The dark blue haired girl, named Xyril, smiled slightly, "Yes, Miyu-sama."

Akira was about to say something, when the classroom door opened up revealing a tall middle-aged man with slightly messy brownish blonde hair, lazy evergreen eyes, and fair skin. He wore a black suit and tie.

"Morning, brats." He yawned, "Find your _correct_ seats."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Now, we have a new student," The man said, "Don't ask me where he's from, I honestly don't care."

"Blunt as always, Takana-sensei." Akira whispered softly, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Okay, come on in, new brat!" The man, Takana, shouted and the doors opened up once again, only this time they revealed a tall teenage boy with wavy black hair tied in a low ponytail stopping at his waist with his bangs covering half of his right eye and stopping just past his chin. He also had narrow golden amber eyes and pale skin. He wore a pair of red edged glasses, a white dress shirt under a blue jacket, a red tie around his neck, and black pants. Around his left wrist was a white and black beaded bracelet.

'_That bracelet!'_ Xyril thought, _'Oh please tell me Miyu-sama noticed it!'_

'_Interesting, a boy wearing a bracelet.'_ Miyu thought, _'He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him.'_

"Introduce yourself, and make it quick." Takana yawned, again.

"My name is Rihan Shion, it's a pleasure to meet you." The boy smiled, causing all the girls, except Miyu, Xyril, and Akira, to squeal.

"Okay, then Shion-san," the teacher said, "the only open seat we have is in next to the notoriously silent, Miyu Yuuka, she's the girl wearing scarlet hoodie."

"Thank you, Takana-sensei." Rihan smirked as he made his way over to his new seat.

* * *

School was over and it was time to head home.

"Miyu!" Akira called from the outside the school, while Miyu was still in the classroom, "Hurry up already!"

"I'll see ya' at home," Miyu shouted back down from the window, "It's my turn to help clean the room, remember!"

"Oh yeah..." Akira whispered.

"We'll see ya' at home then, Miyu-sama!" Xyril shouted before she and Akira turned around and walked off.

"You live with them?" A familiar male voice said from behind her. Miyu turned around to see the new student, Rihan Shion, standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business," Miyu said, "Rihan-san."

"Are all the cute girls here, as stubborn as you?" Rihan asked.

"I wouldn't know," Miyu replied, "I don't talk to any of the girls here."

"Except Xyril-chan and Akira-chan?"

"Pretty much." Miyu said, walking past him to grab a mop.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Rihan offered.

"You can if you want."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of mischievous silver eyes stared at the two classmates with on thought in their owner's mind; _'I've found it.'_

**Okay! This may be a little too short, but whatever! I'm just glad it's done! I'm a little tired these days probably due to the fact that I'm getting out more often and I'm doing more chores. So, yeah, I'm going to be very busy for the next couple of days. Especially since school's starting up in a few weeks. Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night, whatever time you're reading this. **


End file.
